Hotel of the Future
by Tobarama
Summary: Minato, his team, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Konoha 12 along with the sand ninja are all in a mysterious hotel with each other. What could possibly be going on? And why does the blonde kid keep looking at Minato like that? Follows Cannon because it's a Naruto reads the future type story. Rated T just in case...
1. Where Are We?

**Where Are We?**_  
_

Disclaimer: I own _Nothing_! Of course the minor characters created that have a little part in this story line but besides that _nothing_!

_Summary: Minato, his team, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Konoha 12 along with the sand nin are all in a mysterious room with each other. What could possibly be going on? And why does the blonde kid keep looking at Minato like that? Follows Cannon._

* * *

Minato yawned as he woke up in the morning. His eyes glancing around his room as he took in the environment. He slightly didn't recognize how the ceiling was higher and how it had an extravagant chandelier hanging from it. He also almost didn't recognize how to the ceiling was made out of painted glass and how the walls were painted a light blue, his being a plain white. But he was a ninja, and the Yellow Flash no less. So of course these sudden differences caught him off guard quickly as his sleepy eyes soon turned alert to the world around him. He practically jumped up in his white t-shirt and boxers before he blushed, but none the less he didn't let his guard down.

Noticing the room his head cocked to the side as he glanced around. It was only a room but a very _big _room. It was decorated with all sorts of colors, blue being the primary. Adorned in it was a vibrant red. The flowers in the vases were blue and red flowers, he believed them to be morning glories, but then again he was not Inoichi. But seeing as he often went to the shop and Inoichi had told him about that specific type, he guessed it was only plausible. Removing his eyes from the vases he looked on the bed he had abruptly stood on. His eyes slightly popped out of his head when he saw the decorative red and blue comforter with a fold of fur on the inside. He knew it was fur since it was flapped open and another was in the bed. The long milky skin made him even more on his guard as he saw the red hair that fell down around the bed.

He saw as his girlfriend was completely knocked out not even aware of the current situation. He was slightly glad for this. Since Kushina was a very sensitive sleeper. She rarely liked it when people woke her up, as did everyone, but she went to extremes to get that person back for interrupting her precious sleep. He tried not move much as looked over the room, hesitantly taking his eyes off the redhead girl. His eyes landed on a door, which was either the bathroom or the closet. Next to the bathroom or closet was a chair, which was a red leather color and a footrest. Looking over towards the other door he saw dresser and what looked like a lamp on top of it. However it was hard to tell when it kept moving like that. What was all that goop inside? And why was moving so fast and so disgusting. Trying to hide his disgust Minato removed himself from the bed.

And as if on cue he suddenly heard a scream, which made Kushina bolt right up, also getting into an attacking position. If anyone else were to look at the two they seemed like they were insane in their pajamas, but they were seriously on high alert and Minato really had to hide his blush now as Kushina looked over towards him, with wide blue eyes. He couldn't tell if she was amused or weirded out. Possibly both. But as another scream sounded from the opposite direction Minato rushed off and went straight towards the door, which he hoped was the closet. Finding that it was a bathroom he groaned and ran towards the one with the red leather seat next to it. So it was like a waiting section.

Pulling open the door he pulled out his clothes and Kushina, not really asking questions right now but finding the source to the screams. That was what was most important right now. So he threw on his jounin clothes (which he noted were the same exact ones he wore, since his flak jacket had gotten burned after sparring with Obito) Kushina doing the same. And they darted out of the room.

The hall way led to two directions. Obviously, left and right. Kushina went right, declaring, "Meet me back here after we found out who screamed." Minato nodded and ran down the hall. He was a bit frustrated with the fact that he could not use his technique. Who wouldn't be when you learned a whole lot faster way to travel? He hadn't walked in a stressful situation in a long time. Only walking when going out to missions or just around the village, though he had secretly placed his seals in specific spots in the village. Still he walked _sometimes. _

As he ran down the hall he noted only one other room was down the long hall way. Pictures were put up all along the wall and he seriously wanted to demand answers. Yet with no one to demand answers from he would just settle with the obvious. Asking them in his head. For instance, why was there pictures of him and team everywhere on the hall? There were some pictures he recognized, like the one they took as to officially recognize them as Team 7, yet there others that were very suspicious. Like ones where they went out to eat or ones where they were doing missions. Specifically, the Tora missions, he cringed at that. _And somehow that cat is still alive today. I thought it'd be dead by now. Morbid but true. _

Little did Minato know that another blonde, just one floor under him was looking at a similar picture. "What the hell are these pictures doing here?!" He screeched, totally forgetting about his mission to scout out the odd area. He had woken up in a really weird room. At first he had played with somethings, like the weird rectangle that hung up on his wall. When he clicked the button on the _remote _that said power it turned it on and these weird cartoons things popped up. He had gotten so absorbed into the cartoon show, something like _Adventure something_ that he hadn't really considered that he could be under attack. Who exactly leaves something as awesome as a rectangular device that shows a cartoon going on adventures? And who thinks of that as a _threat_? Apparently he was suppose to. He remembered quickly that it was not his house and it was in no way safe to messing with things he didn't the function to. Although he would most likely use the rectangular device again.

It was at that moment of recognization that he stormed out of the room and into the hall, heading down left. Yet there were pictures of him doing things that he did not understand. Why the hell was he chasing a damn cat? And why was there a picture of Sasuke-teme and oh-! Sakura-chan! Completely ignorant to the situation again. Naruto looked over the picture again. There was a man behind them yet his head was cut off. Maybe this person didn't like that man and they cut off his head. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went to look at more of the pictures but stopped suddenly when he noticed that the picture frames suddenly did not have pictures in them. They only displayed those random people that are usually in the picture frames first. _Weird. _

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" Turning his head he saw his crush appear out of a different room on guard and in her everyday outfit. She walked out of the room and at first seeing his relaxed shoulders and look she almost exploded. "Do you know what's going on! Why am I here?! Where am I?!" She questioned suddenly running up on him. Knowing Sakura's strength Naruto backed away a bit holding up his arms in defense.

"H-hold on Sakura-chan, I don't got a clue what's going on?"

Sakura stopped, stared at the boy, not realizing his boxers were on until then and how he looked like a complete idiot. Her head got slightly bigger and her eyes had a yellow glint in them signifying on coming pain. "You have no clue what's going on, and yet you're walking around like you own this PLACE!" She yelled and gave him a quick bonk on the head. Naruto frowned and rubbed the top of his head.

Upstairs Minato heard another scream, or what sounded like an angry roar. He promptly ignored it as he threw open the door and looked on at the scene in even more confusion. What was before him made him frown. His blue eyes looked over his student who was looking around the room in complete wonder. Obito's goggles where placed on top of his head yet his pajamas were still on. His eyes were like stars as he touched everything and anything, slightly muttering under his breath "I wonder what this does, oh what's that?" It was like he was in a candy shop, yet at that same time Minato could not be so sure that this was a candy shop.

"Obito." He said in a stern voice quickly getting his students attention. The Uchiha looked over at his sensei with a sheepish smile. His eyes closed as he tried to make it look like he wasn't doing anything wrong, which he was really wasn't…well he wouldn't be if he wasn't a ninja. But he was… "What are you doing?" He questioned.

The boy pointed around at all the things that were in his room. He took notice to the rectangular looking thing hanging up on the wall slightly puzzled but still he didn't let the stern look off of his face. "As a ninja what were you suppose to do _first_?"

"Investigate." He answered with a curt nod of his head. Minato nodded in reply, crossing his arms.

"And is that what you were doing?"

Obito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, technically-"

"Oh, no. We are not having this conversation. You weren't. Therefore you did not do what a ninja was suppose to do. Therefore I will tell you that playing with the things setup in the room, was not investigating, nor was it in any shape or form, helpful." Obito looked like he wanted to say something yet he did not. He only let his head hang down in shame as he sighed.

"Sorry, Minato-sensei."

"Alright, It's okay. Just next time…don't play with the suspicious items." Minato warned with a playful smile. "Now let's go meet up with Kushina-chan. She's waiting for us."

A floor above, Tsunade and Jiraiya had already scouted their floor. They had seen the pictures of them. They were pictures Jiraiya had never seen. Ones from when they were in the academy, to the ones where they were in the war. Jiraiya noted him in Ame once and slightly looked on sadly at the three kids that were there. They were sitting having dinner and laughing. He was more than saddened that they now had passed away. Tsunade was surprised that there were pictures of her with her grandfather. There were also those of her with Dan and Nawaki. She silently thought of all the times they shared, and then moved on.

"Let's figure out exactly what type of situation we have gotten into. It could be dangerous if we don't figure out exactly what is going on and what type of threat there might be." She said with Jiraiya right behind as they approached what looked like a door on the other side in the middle of the hall. Perplexed they pushed the button that pointed downward in an arrow like fashion and waited until they heard a ding and the door open.

Walking in Jiraiya prepared himself for some type of ambush. When none was delievered he looked throughout what looked like a small room. "Well it seems like nothing is in here. We might as well-" Soon he was cut off as the door closed and with another ding he felt a jolt and his heart almost dropped to the pit of his stomach. Quite comically, someone who was watching the whole thing unfold snickered in the palm of their hands.

"Do you think we will be able to fix everything? We did gather everyone on the list. I might say it is quite a lot."

The person who had snickered looked over at the person next to him. "Well, with them knowing the future I think it would change a lot of things. After all I am about tired of all the bull that's going on. They have to stop it and this is the only action I knew how to take. Besides I don't think just one set of people would be enough. "

"Do you believe the others will be satisfied?"

The stranger thought on this for a while before leaning back and smirking. "Yes, they will be very satisfied."

"Um, sir. The sannin have reached the first floor."

"Shit!" The man leaned forward to look and see that indeed the two sannin had reached the first floor. They both looked around, in a very defensive pose, pointing at things and muttering to each other. The man watched on for a few more moments before shrugging and leaning back. "I guess they were going to get there at some time."

"But sir, you remember what he said and as a deity you could just-"

"Damn just let things play out. It's no fun if we don't."

The man behind the deity sighed slightly but nodded his head, fixing his glasses. "Alright. We'll see where things go from here."

On Naruto's floor, Sasuke had come out of a different room which was to the left. His stern face was looking at the blonde as if he was the cause of everything. However when he turned and saw the pinkette his face changed from deadly to extremely homicidal. Or suicidal. Whichever was more effective, but the Uchiha was an avenger, suicide was not an option.

"Oh! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura squealed and gripped onto Sasuke's arm as the boy visibly relaxed. Yet he looked over at Naruto and seeing the boy in his boxers he only snorted and looked away.

"What the hell is going on, dobe?"

Glaring at his self proclaimed enemy Naruto huffed and turned his chest from the Uchiha. His lip pouting. "As if I'd know, teme! I was just as shocked as you." He defended.

"Well, supposing you are in your boxers…" That sentence only left Naruto blushing and running back into the room he had came out of. And with Sasuke being the uncaring guy he was, he looked over at the other wall in the hall and noticed a metal door there.

"Hn. Sakura, do you see that door."

Not even looking at the door Sakura squealed and nodded her head fervently. "Yes Sasuke-kun!"

"We should go through it and check out what's inside."

"Yes Sasuke kun!"

"And then split up from there."

"Yeesss Sas-" She stopped abruptly and looked up at the ravenette pulling away from him.

"Great." He muttered under his voice and walked off towards the elevator.

Sakura, letting the comment about splitting up pass ran for his retreating back. "Wait up, Sasuke-kun!"

Down _another _floor three figures stood staring at _it. _

"So, what do you think it does?" One asked shifted on her feet.

"I don't know but I'm not going in there."

"It's way too troublesome."

Ino looked over at the two boys wondering why she was stuck with those two. She wondered slightly if it had anything to do with the teams but let the thought die a bitter, cold death. There was no way she was getting paired with those two. She was going to be paired with Sasuke-kun!

Glaring at the two she pushed them into the device as they complained and Choji pushed back, yet they were already inside. She huffed out a breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't be such babies." She insulted, flipping her hair and looking at her nails. "It's just a room."

Shikamaru scoffed. "A small room. And now were in the empty, very small room. Are you happy?"

Ino shrugged but didn't let the stubborn look that she let harbor on his face fade away. "Hmmph."

Yet before Choji could come in and add his thoughts about leaving the door such and a ding sound appeared. Ino looked over at Shikamaru with wide eyes. "What the-?" And then it jolted and Ino swore it felt like they were going down."

"This...is...troublesome..." Shikamaru said as they went down wherever it was. He just a had feeling that something odd and yet very life changing was going to happen.

(T.T)

For every second that Naruto wasted trying to find his clothes, at least his pants, it was like a second of glorious time spent with his crush was fading. Sakura-chan! He really couldn't believe his luck, despite the fact that she seemed rather annoyed to see him and despite the fact that mister duck butt had come along the for the ride, he was seriously thinking that this was the time he would...ahem...put the moves on his...ahem...girl of his dreams. A little far fetched for girl of his dreams but _man_ was Sakura-chan pretty. He giggled to himself in the middle of room, but then went back to searching.

His pants had to be somewhere. He had checked the dresser which only consisted of underwear and socks, like normally dressers. Then he checked the bathroom, sometimes he left his clothes in there. But when nothing showed up he was horrified. Where else would you put a pair of pants. Of course a closet definitely came to mind when he was searching, he wasn't _that_ dense, however there had only been one door and then there was the fact that he hadn't checked the sliding door. He was very aware that it was there but his closet door was just a regular old door. What more could he try to assume? A ninja was always aware of things, especially mysterious things like a sliding door...

So he stepped out in his underwear, going to ask Sasuke for a pair of pants. But that was when he noticed that Sasuke was no where to be found, and neither was Sakura-chan. He looked down each hall way with a confused face. Until it hit him. Sasuke must've _kidnapped_ Sakura-chan! Because after all, Sasuke was his self-proclaimed rival. Of course his rival would also want the...ahem...girl of _his_ dreams_._

With his eyes wide he ran down the hallways back to the metal door that was just there. There was a button directing up or down and so he choose the obvious way. But Naruto, looking at the thing that it was a foreign text and pressed the up arrow. The only way to go was up right?

Sasuke had reached the next level of the, what he was a assuming to be a very tall building and as he kept looking on, hotel. He only didn't know for sure since he never remembered taking a step into the building. Sakura was beside him talking non stop about things he'd rather not care about. Like "Sasuke-kun, I just grew an inch of hair," or "Sasuke kun, I learned a new tomato based recipe." The later had actually caught his attention. It had been a while since he had a homemade meal. And he did like tomatoes. However looking back a the gushing pinkette, he knew that even tomatoes was not worth the torture. Wait- how did she even find about his tomato...he would not say addiction but something close to it?

As the doors rang open he sighed in relief as to final get away from Sakura. He didn't know what was worse a gushing fan girl or a jealous dobe. Honestly he would chose Naruto over Sakura anyday. He'd rather have someone who would work twice as hard just to fail in the end then to have someone who would watch him work four times as hard and only stare with hearts in her eyes.

As he stepped through he found the air very welcoming and took to checking both sides as if they were the street. Although his hands were in his pockets he was mentally practicing using the clans most famous jutsu. He was considering quite quickly if there was an enemy if he should attack. Possibly, but if the enemy had the stealth to send him into an hotel and for him to sleep through it then maybe he wouldn't even be able to see the enemy.

As the...ahem...deity watched the two academy students walk down the hall, he snorted slightly to himself. "Has no one even thought of it being genjustu?"

"I'm sure Shikamaru has, sir…" Pushing up his glasses the man behind the deity said. Nodding his head in recognization of that information.

"Obviously, he's a Nara. I'm talking about the jounin's and the Sage's. I haven't seen them try to break it if they thought about it."

"Well, it isn't, so what's the point?"

As if that was the stupidest question in the world the deity turned to the man with the glasses. "For _entertainment_." He scoffed and looked over back at Sasuke and Sakura.

The pinkette was excited. She was very excited. Even though it was odd waking up in weird rooms and seeing Naruto in his boxers, which she sadly, but amusingly, would never forget, she was happy to be with Sasuke-kun. Why? Because it was Sasuke, and Sasuke was the most coolest...blushing her cheeks turned pink..._hotest_ guy in all the academy. Of course she would say he was being a little distant, as usual. But they hadn't gotten to know each other yet! Sasuke-kun would fall for her, as soon as he got to see how caring, and how loving, and how-

"Forehead girl! What are you doing with _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura felt her eye twitch as she quickly turned around to look at the blonde. With her legs spread apart and her finger pointing accusingly at the blonde she snapped. "Shut it, Ino-pig! We just had a moment!"

Both girls glared daggers at each other, and Sasuke moved on, not entirely fazed by the situation but happy not to apart of it.

Shikamaru was also happy he had chosen not to go up with Ino. He was now in the kitchen, with Choji who had decided to raid the fridge. Not that he cared. He was tired of walking anyways. And that small room was a very troublesome room. It lead them to many different places, most places he and Choji had decided were no good and bothersome as they had once went down stairs to hear a swarm of bugs. But now they were in the kitchen. And he was content with just eating what was set up. There were a couple of plates of food on one of the main tables. Choji felt it necessary to eat four plates, claimed that the bacon strips were extra crispy. However he did not want a repetitive meal so now he was raiding the entire kitchen.

If anyone else was there beside Shikamaru they would be repulsed by how much the boy ate. Soon enough though, Choji had grabbed a bag of chips that was in the cabinets. It stated _family size_ on he bag however Shikamaru did not think that would be enough. But Choji seemed at least satisfied.

"You know, for a genjutsu, this doesn't seem _that_ bad."

Shikamaru shrugged not really caring. He had brought up the point of genjutsu to Choji, but right now it was better then being at the academy the poor suckers there must be miserable. Or at least he would be. "As troublesome as this is, who do you think you would've gotten paired up with?" He asked.

Choji opened the bag and took a thoughtful second to think about. "Oh, yeah that was today." Shoving his head into the bag he pulled out a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth. Shrugging he swallowed the chips. "Honestly I hoped to get paired with you, but then I guess we would get paired with a konouchi wouldn't we?" Choji said. "The only one that is not Sasuke crazy or scary seems to be the Hyuga girl. I suppose I would choose her." He said and then stuffed another handful in his mouth.

"Tssk." Shikamaru and Choji exited out of the Kitchen the door flapping open. "I don't think we'd be lucky."

As they departed they found themselves in another hall, the same one they walked and made their way to the small room. Of course at some point in time their purpose for even being here would have to be explained. But for now they were just wandering around. When the small room stopped at the first floor, or so that's what it said (Shikamaru quickly figured out how to work the small room) they took one step out and soon enough Shikamaru had regretted even taking that step.

"Argh!" A very forceful punch was seen being thrown by a woman with blonde pigtails. Her face seemed absolutely furious and her companion took one look at them. Shikamaru stepped back into the small room dragging Choji with him.

Jiraiya watched as the pineapple haired boy just stared at Tsunade then retreated with his fat friend. He was going to run after them but then again, he did have to watch after Tsunade who was punching chairs and destroying the whole entire floor they were on. She looked pissed off, but it was not because of the reasons that they were inside what they assumed to be an hotel, with no answers. But because she had not been able determine exactly how they got here and who they needed to beat up.

The blond girl threw a punch at a wooden side table and they both watched as the shinny wood broke apart. She let out another yell and looked around the room. "If this is a hotel then where the hell is the person that's suppose to be in the front desk?!" She roared pointing at the desk. Jiraiya hadn't thought of that. He looked at the front desk. Behind the desk was a door which possibly had some type of work room.

Just as she had pointed to it someone walked out of the room...more like was pushed out it seemed. He was visibly frightened. His glasses were falling off of his face and he pushed them up, shaking. His green eyes looking over everything. They were a glowing green, like an emerald. They looked around at all their surroundings and took in everything, however they seemed to pause as they noticed Jiraiya and Tsuande. He looked at them with a sudden fear and then bolted for the door first turning the handle, but it seemed to be locked.

"Sir! This is not funny! Please let me in!" He pleaded as he messed with the door knob.

Jiraiya sweat dropped when he heard cackling in the other room.

It wasn't far fetched to say that Tsuande was furious. "You! Four eyes...!"

Minato visibly flinched as he watched Kakashi retreat from the closet with Obito's clothes on. He had a scarf covering his mouth.

(The deity pouted at this.)

"Don't. Comment." He said to Obito a scowl evident on his face. Minato watched slightly in horror as Kakashi pulled up the clothes that were a bit too big for him. It was comical to see Kakashi like this yet at the same time it was disturbing. He is the most tidy of all his students...so of course it was a bit disconcerning.

Yet he did not dwell on it too long.

"Okay, Kushina's waiting." He said flashing his eyes down the hall. He hurried to go down yet he heard the faint yelling of two girls.

"Oh, is that all you got _billboard brow_?!"

"I got a nice fist right here, _pig_!"

"Then bring it, I hope that forehead of yours doesn't slow you down."

"I hope that pig smell that's radiating off of you chokes you!"

"Ugh, forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

Looking at the two girls that were yelling at each other he was wide eyed. This was very nostalgic. He wondered if they had a room up here. However there were only three rooms...

Minato looked on astonished as doors suddenly appeared everywhere. "What the-"

"You ugly little blonde! You frigthen Sasuke-kun away with your pig-smell."

"No! I just think he saw your gaint forehead and got terrified!"

Minato looked back to the two girls wondering what exactly was going on. One had a long blonde pony-tail and she was dressed in a dark purple with blue sandals. She was in a fighting position as she faced another girl with pink hair. The girl was dressed in a red dress and had her own blue sandals. When he took a closer look he saw the both of them had Konoha forehead protectors.

"They are Konoha konochi?" Obito questioned. "They look as old as us but I don't remember them..."

Minato decided to approach the girls. It could hurt could it?

Walking up the girls were still throwing insults at each other and talking about a Sasuke character. Who was he? "Um, girls?" He started off. But they both ignored him.

"Just stay away from Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette yelled.

"Girls-"

"No way! You stay away!"

"Girls..."

"Like hell! Never! Sasuke-kun asked me to help him!"

The blonde gasped at this, her blue eyes getting bigger and as Minato had a better look her face she looked familiar...

"You LIAR!"

"GIRLS!"

The two girls turned to him scowling. Their eyes first looking over his two students, then they looked over at Minato and soon their eyes widened.

"Oh." The pinkette started off.

"Dear." The blonde said after words

"Kami!" Both girls squealed and then promptly fainted.

Minato sweat dropped.

"At least it's quiet." Obito offered with a shrug.

However this was not the case back downstairs with Tsunade and Jiraiya and the mysterious emerald eyed man. Tsunade was chasing the emerald eyed man who was screaming at whoever was in the room at the front desk.

"Please sir! This is very cruel!" He screamed out.

Jiraiya just had to wonder who exactly this sir was. He really liked the thought and possibility that whoever sir was was behind everything that was going on. However he had no opportunity to actually go to the door when the emerald eyed man finally had enough. His eyes were narrowed but not a specific person.

"STOP!" He screeched, his palms held forward. Jiraiya felt his whole body go numb and watched as something like an emerald colored pulse come out of the man's hands. He looked stunned too and his cheeks turned a light pink. "N-now please c-calm down..." He begged, the vigor in his voice before was gone and replaced with a stutter.

Jiraiya had never seen someone so frightened...but up two floors a lavender eyed girl was covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the confrontation with her...could she call them friends? She was just as frightened as the man who was downstairs. Her eyes darting between a boy who had a dog...a dog named Akamaru she believed. They were facing a guy with makeup and...was that girl his friend? They didn't look like friends...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba, she believed his name to be, shouted at the one who wore makeup. The makeup boy smirked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize your little friend there." He spat out as stepped even harder on the puppy. Hinata epped and tried to hide as far away as she could.

The deity watched with a slight frown and pressed a simple button.

Suddenly behind Hinata the ground seemed to grow and as she backed up she did not notice and fell making an even louder epp. When all eyes suddenly looked to her she blushed a dark red.

The deity smirked.

A blonde girl with her hair in four separated pigtails looked down at the girl with something like pity. She then turned to the one with makeup. "Stop it Kankuro that is enough." However she did not say that. A figure moved about from the shadows looking at Kiba and Hinata. "They are...weak. It's not worth it."

This seemed to piss Kiba off as his eyes widened. Kankuro, as he was called, lifted his foot up off the white puppy came running towards Kiba who happily excepted him back in his arms. And then looked back at Hinata. Kiba looked like he wanted to beat Kankuro up, but he just walked over towards with her and gestured for them to go threw the metal doors that had suddenly opened.

She scurried off into it.

"T-thanks..." She mumbled blushing red.

Kiba blinked at her then smiled brightly. "It's no problem! Right Akamaru?" The dog despite his obvious previous encounter barked happily at her.

As they went down, not knowing exactly where they'd land, Minato was carrying one of the two girls he had found. He carried the blonde one bridal style while Obito held the other, Kakashi unable to do so because of his clothes sagging so much. Of course he noticed the curious look he got from his girlfriend and his third student, Rin. The girl titled her head and Minato only sighed.

"We found them having a shouting match beside the room Obito and Kakashi were in. When they saw me they...fainted." He stated a bit sheepishly. Kushina looked at the girls, examining their headbands.

"Konoha konochi? I don't think I've seen them? Do you guys know them?" Kushina asked Minato's students. Her hair was put up in her poinytail and she looked ready to fight anything that would get in her way. This was why Minato lov-uh, really liked her!

"I haven't seen them around."

"Not a clue."

"Hn..."

Minato frowned slightly. "Well it looked like they came through a room with a metal door. It's just down the hall-" Minato shifted his gaze down the hall, noticing that someone was watching them and listening in. "-let's go." He finished. Kushina seemed to notice too as she came up beside him.

"I sensed someone too...but I don't think they are dangerous."

Minato nodded. But just in case he stood in the back of the group.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was stuck on the top floor upstairs (Tsunade and Jiraiya's floor) Now looking for a pair of pants...

When he barged into a room he had stolen...well borrowed someone pants. Granted they were big, but he made a make shift belt out of a scarf. Besides what were the chances he'd actually see this person while he was wearing their pants...?

* * *

Authors Note: A short chapter (sighs) I know that once I get to the future telling chapters they will be _much _longer. Trust me. I can already see it. Anywho...I would just like to address that this is cannon meaning that the characters will not have pairings besides the ones that are in the cannon. Also I would like to note that the future telling may not exactly go in order...like I may show one episode first and I may skip a whole arc entirely, but that's just because I don't find the importance in it, or I can just mention it later...

Question: Do you prefer long chapters that updated slowly...or short chapters that are updated quicker. I won't be updating everyday like this, but I'm just really excited right now! Eek!

**Thanks for favoriting and or following guys! It means so much! Seriously. And thanks to those who reviewed... :)**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_"It's a carbon copy...of my worst nightmare..."_


	2. Let the Future Telling, Commence!

**Let the Future Telling, Commence!**

Disclaimer: If you thought I owned Naruto then you're dead wrong because I cannot draw to save my life and I am not male therefore you have got the wrong person.

_Summary: Minato, his team, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Konoha 12 along with the sand nin are all in a mysterious room with each other. What could possibly be going on? And why does the blonde kid keep looking at Minato like that? Follows Cannon._

* * *

Gaara didn't like the fact that he was stuck in some hotel with his brother and sister. The odd technology of the building didn't help much either. Every time the damn moving room went down his stomach hurtled down and when it went it up his stomach also hurtle down. It made him dizzy and woozy and he didn't like the looks that his sister gave him either.

Honestly if Gaara wasn't her brother, Temari would've busted out laughing at his panic.

. . .

Sasuke was in awe of what he had just seen. He wasn't sure if the faces where really there or if he was possibly just making it all up in his head. But as the blonde man along with his companions strolled off into the moving room he was in only a few minutes before he couldn't help but let out a gasp as the situation processed in his mind. He had just seen the Yondaime Hokage. He had just seen the man that had defeated the Kyuubi...He had just seen Konoha's hero. Holy, Kami. Of course it always occurred to him that it could not be real, or it could be some joke. But seeing as the man never tried to de-henge himself, because you would do that if it was a joke, he kept going as if he truly was the Yondaime. He really couldn't help but feel a little giddy as he waited a bit until running himself to go find Naruto.

No matter their status towards each other he still wanted to see the blonde's reaction. No matter what anyone else said, Naruto was the Yondaime's biggest fan. And how did he know this. Of course with Naruto having such a loud mouth the blonde's fondness of the Hokage had been spoken of many times. More then Sasuke would've liked to hear about. But now it seemed to work in his advantage as he waited for the metal doors to open.

He had no idea where he would find the blonde, but when he did he knew that a whole entire new adventure would begin.

Minato, as he got off the odd moving room, looked about the ruin first floor. And he was slightly shocked to find a fimilar face. "Jiraiya-sensei?" He questioned as he appeared in front of the toad sage. The man looked towards his student as if contemplating his students existance. But once he noticed his student's face his own lit up with happiness.

"Minato!" He practically shouted out. Tsunade, caught by his words looked over Jiraiya and smiled at the familar face.

"Minato, Kushina! It's good to see a familiar face."

Kushina smiled at the blonde and the toad sage. Now they could really figure out what was going on. They exchanged their own greetings, Obito seeming to want to faint in the presence of the sannin. However he kept his excitement to himself as he bit his lip and watch as his sensei causally greeted the two. They were sannin! How could he do that so casually?!

However the mood soon decipitated as Tsuande's head snapped towards the front of the first floor. The happiness that first flooded them was now filled with suspicion. "Four eyes!" She shouted pointing at the man. The man shook slightly as he watched the woman suddenly prosue him again. He was not ready for the rage of a sannin. However he was even more terrified when Kushina joined in.

"Does he know what's going on!?" She questioned.

Tsuande rolled up her sleeves. "I believe so."

Ignoring the woman Jiriaya turned to his student. "Ah, and who is that? Konoha konochi?" He asked pointing the girl that was in Minato's arms. Minato nodded his head.

"This one and," Minato nodded his head towards the blonde in Obito's arms. "that one were arguing in the hall. I went to ask them if they knew what was going on but when they saw me they fainted."

Jiriaya seemed perplexed by that. "Truly? You seem to have that effect on girls. I trained you well." He smiled up at his student ignoring the sweat drop Minato produced. "So, when they wake do you plan on questioning them?"

"I hope to...of course if they just woke up here like I did then that won't go too far..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kushina's voice rang out, interrupting Jiraiya and Minato's conversation.

The emerald eyed man looked over at the red head with fear in his eyes. He looked a but apprehensive as to answering, as would Minato if he was in his position. With his arms up in a surrender like postion he gave a wobbly smile. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I cannot tell-"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE!" Kushina demanded, her hair starting to float in the domonic way it usually did when she was angry. Flinching, both Minato and Jiraiya took a step back.

"Now, no need to get so upset…" Turning their heads they looked over towards the door where the emerald eyed man had came out. There stood, tall and mysterious as ever, another man. Though he wore something that seemed to be concealing his identity, Minato felt as though he knew the man. "I'll tell you what you're doing here...as soon as everyone else is here."

Narrowing her eyes Kushina looked back to emerald eyed man, she then let him go and turned, walking towards Minato. "Who are the others?"

The man seemed amused by this as he chuckled slightly, it was not taunting or dark just a legit amused chuckle.

"Some kids you'll get know well…" Nodding his head towards the two girls Minato looked at them. So they _were _apart of all this. Go figures.

"Understandable, of course you would not mind if I kept an eye on you, would you?"

Snorting the man crossed his arms and grabbed the emerald eye man leaving him by his side. "I can handle that. But I'm going to ask you all a favor..."

Naruto was pissed, and not because of the fact that Sasuke had dragged him around trying to find this guy that Naruto had no clue of, and not just because he kept tripping over the giant pants he found, no he was pissed because Sasuke had let this man take Sakura-chan!

"She was getting on my nerves, so I let him take her." He explained with a shrug, and that was not good enough for Naruto! It was not good enough for Naruto at all! What did he mean that she was getting on his nerves. Sure Sakura was a little...eh, but she was so _pretty_! That had to count for something!

"What if he was a offender! Why would you let a man take away a girl?" And if anyone else was to hear their conversation, they would definitely say that Naruto had that upper hand in logic, for the first time! But if they did know that the person that took Sakura was in fact the man that risked his life for the Leaf Village, then Sasuke's argument would be great!

Although it is hard to tell the blonde boy who idolizes over a dead man that that dead man is in fact alive...yep, he'd just show the dobe.

"Sakura was with Ino." Sasuke countered and Naruto seemed to contemplate this.

"Well, I guess that's good. Ino would be able to regulate things, she is scary-"

"And unconscious…"

"..." He hadn't meant for it to slip out of his mouth.

"WHAT!?"

"Look dobe, when you see who it is you'll understand." Sasuke snapped, tired of Naruto's antics.

"Unless it is the sandaime, or any other Hokage...who by the way are all _dead_ then I really don't think you should be so relaxed. Ugh! Sasuke!?"

Sasuke turned his head as they finally made their way to the small room. Looking down at his pants he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, just trust me. If they really are in danger then we'll just kick the guys ass." He said trying to get Naruto to calm down. When the doors finally shut the blue eyed boy sighed and nodded.

"Okay!"

"We get it!"

"But it must be magnified! Such great youth must not be taken lightly!"

Lee jumped on top of a desk looking at the young pre-teens. They were trying their hardest to find clues as to where they were. The shy girl doing much more so, using her Byakugan. Lee could tell the girl was trying to impress Neji, yet the cold Hyuga was not budging. He only looked at her with scorn. Something Lee did not approve of, yet the boy beside her, Kiba he believed his name to be, seemed to not care much. He looked at the girl making sure she was okay and then looked back to searching. And the one with the bugs...well Lee would just say he was standing there quietly, and also managing to make Lee squirm.

"There is nothing in this room." The bug boy finally said, the girl nodded her head and sighed.

"Well, there was only one more number we did not stop on…"

Neji sighed and rolled his head back.

"Floor number one? Are you sure you want to go back down there. That seemed-"

"Troublesome, I know." Shikamaru leaned back in the wooden chair, watching as Choji once again scanned through the kitchen. He had eaten all the bags of chips and now was eating a weird bag of...Chips Ahoy! They were cookies, and quite honestly they did taste good. Of course Choji was not satisfied with just that. "If anything we will get answers and hopefully a way home."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Choji stood quickly and walked out of the kitchen. Shikamaru was surprised to see that the food Choji had eaten before that were on plates in the kitchen had multiplied since.

Getting up he sighed and headed down towards the moving room. As they entered they heard the soft music that bugged Shikamaru to no end. He was seriously tired of this music. Did they not switch it up often...actually even thinking on the topic made him flinch.

As the doors opened up to reveal the first floor, it was not what he was expecting.

"Sasuke! Where are they?!" Naruto screeched in complete horror as he cupped his lips and looked about the first floor. It was empty. There was a mess, and yet it was empty. And because it was empty Naruto was furious.

Sasuke was sure that they had to be somewhere. Or was it really just someone as a henge. The more that he thought about the more that he became concerned. He did let the Minato look-a-like take away Sakura and Ino, and as much as they were a thorn to his side it was not good that it was _his _fault. Letting a kidapping happen right in front of you, and you proclaim to be a ninja? That was absurd.

Taking Naruto's hand he began to get worried as he dragged the blonde boy all the way to front desk. He had lived in hotel's before, thus he knew the system. If you had questions, come to the front.

He rang the small bell up front and waited...and then waited...and then waited again.

Naruto, being the anxious impatient person he was was pacing around and mumbling things, glancing at Sasuke, and then mumbling some more. It was odd to see the blonde in such a heated state. While they were always arguing it was never really anything _this _bad. Who knew that a missing pinkette who did not truly care for the blonde, would make him so upset?

As they waited just about ten minutes, which was a whole hour to Naruto (nobody knows how he handled it when he waited for his sensei) a tall, pale and green eyed man appeared with a very weary look. Sasuke wanted to ask if he was hiding in that room the whole time they were waiting but the man spoke of first, pushing his glasses up.

"I will escort you to your crowd…" He said slightly on edge. Sasuke wondered what happen for him to be so alert, although it was a good thing, they were just two pre-teens. Naruto wanted to pumble the guys head in.

"You were in there the whole TIME!?" He shouted. And the man took many steps back, very weary but also very spectulating. Little did they know his thoughts. They consisted of something like this. _It's that same horrible aura. The Wrath of the Uzumaki...I do not want to face it again. _

"This way," He said ignoring Naruto's question. Which only seemed to intensify his anger. Sasuke rolled his eyes but followed the man anyways passed all of the trash and destruction on the floor. He was going to ask what happen before the man began to mutter. "Damn blonde." At that moment it was a like world of hope opened up inside of him. So maybe it was true, but and how and why was a whole other story.

As they made their way all the way to the back, a curtain like fabric hung from the doorway. It was a bright, blinding orange which only made both Sasuke and the man sigh. While Naruto only seemed to be brightened by it.

When he pulled open the curtain there were two big white doors. However there was also a gaint keyhole. The man only seemed to find the task extremly boring and poked his finger into the keyhole.

"What are you doing? You need a key. Did you lose yours. I always lose mines."

The man stopped slightly and looked at the blonde with a bit of awe, or more like blunt surprise. It was at that moment Sasuke recognized how _young _this _man _looked. It may have been his height that made him seem a lot more older, or the look of pure terror with a mix of disgust that seemed to be on his face a lot. But now he just looked a kid who found something extremely surprising. Of course that face didn't last long. But he did manage a smile. "You would know, wouldn't you?" He mumbled, the question obviously being rhetorical, yet Naruto just had ask.

"Huh?"

Sasuke elbowed him.

As the man opened the door Sasuke just knew that all hell was going to break loose. Naruto would see the blonde man and freak out! He was actually excited for this. Odd, he usually only got this excited when…

Feeling all the emotions bubble up in him slowly simmer down and become a sudden hatred he closed his eyes and calmed down. He would not think of that man the way he once looked at him. Never again would he feel that way.

"GO IN SASUKE!"

Snapping his head back Sasuke scowled at the blonde but stopped when he heard a fimilar voice.

"Sasuke-kun is here?"

"Don't you dare try anything, forehead."

"Ugh, shut it, Ino-pig!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran straight passed Sasuke, a huge grin on his face. With his arms wide and ready for a hug he went head first to the ground in trying to give Sakura a hug.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura completely ignored the pained blonde on the floor. All the while Minato, his team, Kushina, and the two sannin were watching the scene. Some with a sweatdrop, another with boredom, but however two individuals were cackling like mad.

"Did you, ha ha, did you see _him_! Ha ha!"

"Yeah, he, he tried, ha ha, tried to give the girl...HA HA, a hug and was _dissed!_"

Minato glared at the two sannin. For such legends they sure weren't very grown up.

Hearing the laughter Naruto snapped his head up turning to the two that had laughed at him. But stopped as his eyes landed on...on, a very familiar man.

He stood in front of them, mouth agape and head swirling with questioned. Sasuke watched while trying to get out of the pinkette's line of vision.

"YOSH! I AM HERE TO SPREAD MY YOUTH AND SHARE IT WITH-!"

"Lee! You don't have to yell!" A brunette girl with two buns in her head said to the green spandexed boy.

Kakashi felt a headache coming on and Obito cackled.

"It is a carbon copy...of my worst nightmare." He muttered.

The blonde soon was out of sight as Lee showed him up by being loud despite his teammates protest.

Naruto walked in a daze to the other side of the room, pushing passed Lee who was stunned by the young blonde. Soon everyone's eyes were on Naruto as he walked towards Minato and his group, whose eyes soon averted to him looking confused.

Kushina had a slight heart attack as she saw him looking at Minato like that. There was something that seemed to make her so interested in him.

"Yon-Yondaime?" He croaked not loud enough for anyone to hear, but when Minato met the young blonde's eyes Naruto soon fainted under the pressure of it all.

They all blinked at the boy not exactly sure what just happened. However when the familiar man with the emerald eyes came in he did not seemed worried by this. Instead he seemed more expecting of this and sighed as he walked over towards the blonde, picked him up and placed him on the sofa.

(ToT)

Naruto awoke with a full blown headache his eyes darted towards the ceiling which he never noticed was really that high, or that see through. Although it did look a lot like that dream he was having, which was pretty crazy.

"Good, he is up." A voice stated. "I really would like start now."

"B-but, Naruto-kun h-has to vote." Another, yet softer voice said.

"It is fate that has decided that since he fainted before the voting process, he cannot vote."

"Neither can the other blonde? He seems...important."

Turning his head to the side Naruto frowned at his classmates and the three others who were staring him down. "I really hoped this was just some dream." He muttered. Sakura gave him a look and he frowned. "What-"

"CHA!" She quickly kicked him off the chair. "Where are your manners, eh?! Let the ladies sit down!"

Scrambling to get away he quickly removed himself from his current spot and ran over towards the boys.

Kiba gave him a sorry look. "I would've warned you but...it is a _girl _we're talking about here. They're so unpredictable-"

"What did you say dog breath!"

A vein popped from Kiba's head, but instead of saying of sorry he just repeated what he had said louder. "I SAID THAT GIRLS ARE SO UNPREDICTABLE!" Ino threw a nice right hook his way, leaving Kiba with a swollen cheek.

Naruto just had sweat drop not understanding how that was offensive.

"U-um. We sh-should get back to w-what we were doing." Hinata spoke up from her side of the room. She avoided all eye contact with everyone. Naruto just thought on how weird she was.

Ino nodded. "So Naruto is not voting."

"But in order for it to be fair he must vote!" Lee said, standing in a defensive position. "How else will he show his youth? He has to be apart of this-" Tenten striked Lee on the head giving him a scowl.

"He's not voting. It doesn't matter."

"Uh...what am I voting on?" He asked very confused.

"You're not voting dobe," Sasuke said from the side. "It's already decided let's go." He then proceeded to walk out of...a room? Just where the hell was he?!

The two fan girls squealed, gave each other death looks and looked over at Sasuke and ran to follow him. Kiba just sighed and followed along.

"This is troublesome."

Naruto still looked around with confusion on his voice. He tried to figure out exactly what was going on. "What ARE YOU VOTING ON?!"

He ran along with everyone to see what the commotion was about. Of course when he entered the room within the room he saw the people who he hadn't believed were real.

When he saw the familiar face of the Yondaime he took a deep breath. "Would someone like to answer my questions? Or should I sit here and not have a part in this?" He said giving Neji and Sasuke glares.

"I like the latter." Stated Sasuke as he sat one of the sofas. Sakura nodded in agreement flipping her hair behind her back and taking a seat beside Sasuke. Finding no harm in it Naruto sat besides Sakura. He then tried hard not to tear up after a pretty hard hit was given to his forehead.

Tsuande watched the scene in interest. Leaning against her white haired companion she whispered to him. "That girl has one hell of a right hook." It was then that Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

Naruto gave a look around the room as everyone began to take their seats. He noticed how each sofa had only a seat for three. Oddly and some had a seat for two. The only four adults in the room were the ones who sat in the two seater sofas. Of course Naruto's eyes lingered on the freaking Yondaime Hokage. He watched as the man talked with the red haired woman, laughing and smiling. Something in his stomach stirred when he saw them like that. He quickly looked away when he felt the oh-so hated tears prick his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He questioned getting everyone to shut up, some people even glared at him. He didn't care much though. He needed answers.

"Impatient as ever." Looking up Naruto saw the same man with the deep emerald eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest and even watch looked like a slight smile. If you could call it a smile. Kushina couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same _scaredy cat_ that had been so scared of her before.

He looked towards her and slightly took a step back. Maybe he was still scared.

Clearing his throat. "I had them vote. Would they rather get the opportunity of a lifetime or would like to go home?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Eh? Opportunity of a lifetime…?"

Jiraiya stared hard at the blonde, at first he was bit captivated by looks, but now he was captivated by his pants..._the hell. Those are...MINE! _But he had no time to speak on the prospect as the emerald eyed man spoke.

The man nodded. "Yes Naruto. Of course I need your vote in order to know what to do."

Kiba looked up in slight disbelief. "We already all voted on the same thing! His vote won't count for shi-"

The emerald eyed young man glared at her. "It is only fair."

Naruto was slightly surprised by that. He had never really been counted into things. So he thought for a moment. "I can vote to either have an opportunity of a lifetime or go home…"

Minato watched the blonde kid for a while. He wondered exactly what the kid might choose. Of course he would be just like the rest of them and choose or so how he believed they chose, because the kids were in another room when they voted.

"An opportunity of a lifetime of course!"

Minato sweat dropped. "Well it's a good thing his vote doesn't count."

"Great, one opportunity of a lifetime coming right up!" He said and when he clapped his hands the whole room shook and changed. It was like going through a vortex. The colors changed the atmosphere changed and the emerald eyed man was gone. All he left was a note on the ground.

Lee walked towards the note and picked it up trying to get of his stupor.

"What the hell was that! What did you do, NARUTO?!"

"I just voted! It sounded cool."

"We all voted to go home, I don't understand how _your _vote counted."

"And why are you such an idiot that you had to vote for the most dangerous option? Dobe."

"He said _opportunity of a lifetime_! Who ignores that!"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari both hit the blonde, mostly in the head. Rin just felt very bad for the blonde but couldn't help but feel a bit pissed.

Kushina sighed and went up to the kid. "Naruto right?" She asked. The kid turned around and looked up at the beautiful red headed woman. She was really pretty and he couldn't help but look up at her with his mouth agape.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, her face blank and neutral...until she started to speak. Her eyes lit up with same familiar golden glint that just screamed run. And her hair...Kami her hair.

"What. The hell. Did you. JUST DO!?"

It took a while for Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya to drag Kushina away from the poor blonde who had began to run for his life.

The deity, that was still in the hotel looked towards his emerald eyed companion with a smirk. "Is that how you feel?" He asked.

"Yes, but she isn't as bad as you, she's worse."

Grinning the...ahem...deity shrugged. "I guess that's just a part of the Uzumaki blood and she is a woman."

Lee looked over at each person that was fussing in the room they had suddenly appeared in. Everyone was either and or in someway being completely ignorant to the situation...ahem...Shikamaru.

"Guys." He stated but when no one heard him he frowned. TenTen would surely repram him. "GUYS!"

They all stopped and looked over towards him. He held up the note and showed it to one of the older people, a sannin he recognized as the toad sage. He almost went limp in his presences. Taking the note Jiraiya cleared his throat.

_Dear Shinobi, _

_First I would like to say that no matter anyone's vote the outcome would've stayed the same. You are here for an important task, one that cannot go unhandled. So, when you are granted the tools to complete such a task then you go to work on it. Please do not laugh when I tell you the assignment handed to you for it is a serious matter. But for now look at those around you. _

Jiraiya stopped and looked at everyone around him. He watched as the others did same. They were all suddenly on edge. He just had to wonder who were the kids that were around him. Especially the sand ninja.

He then looked back down to the paper and started reading.

_As crazy as it sounds each and everyone of you aren't in full control of your actions, nor your thoughts because the future has already taken it's course. _

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Eh, eh? Sakura-chan? What is that supposed to mean, eh?"

Sakura looked truly worried and wasn't at all upset at the fact that Naruto had interrupted she just shrugged her shoulders.

Minato narrowed his eyes.

_You were not supposed to exist, or at least during this time period, but you have a great importance when it comes to the future. So I have brought you together so you can fix the problem…_

"Exactly what problem do we fix?" Obito asked aloud Kakashi thinking along the same lines. Jiraiya sighed.

"It's not a matter of what we fix but we change." He stated. "However I don't have a clue as to why were supposed to believe this." Jiraiya then kept reading.

_In the future things will get worse, and people find their greed is above the peace of the world. I want to ensure that peace is fulfilled but...my time is coming to an end. I can no longer fight a losing war. _

"Who is this person?" Rin asked trying to see if they were around. Minato wanted to know the same answers.

"And what war is he fighting?"

Temari felt like snorting. This seemed like a load of bull…

_You each have an important role in the future, even if your lives are short it can change the course of a whole world. Whatever you chose to do with this information is your decision... And NARUTO ESPECIALLY, _

Everyone looked at the blond.

_PAY ATTENTION! A ninja's best tool when going out on a mission is information. So yes, I want you to treat this like a mission. The books that you must read in order to finish your mission are in the book cases, their spines are orange and the cover is blue, which symbolizes something...But before you tried and get this finish, first eat something…_

Jiriaya looked up at all the people staring at him. He just had to wonder exactly how this would all play out. They did not exactly have a choice in the matter but they did have the ability to do whatever they chose to do with the information given to them. Which was dangerous, since he could not believe that each of these kids would grow to like their future.

"Alright then, we should eat."

The kids looked hesitant but rushed out of the room quickly, a lot of them glancing at Minato then looking back towards one another.

Jiraiya stepped in front of his student and the small group that he had known. Kushina looked a pissed off as usual but that was alright. At least she was not going crazy. Tsunade looked like she could break something.

"It will definitely be interesting to see what are in those books. However I have a feeling that there are a lot of unsettling things in that book."

Kushina nodded. "Whoever wrote the note was possibly in a time of war. Maybe it was with the leaf and sand, seeing as how those kids from the sand were here." Kushina finished.

"Yeah, but then you have those kids who are...either in our past, which I highly doubt, or are in our future...but their still in the past."

Obito sighed. "I have a feeling that Naruto kid has the biggest part in this."

Minato looked at him uncertain. Although everyone had the potential to be a great ninja, he thought Naruto would need a lot more time. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

Rin stepped in for Obito. "Because the person who wrote the note specifically stated that Naruto had to pay attention and treat it like a mission. Just think about it sensei. No one else was given such explicit orders."

"The person also said that the spines of the books were orange. Most people would specifically state out titles. And Naruto's color scheme to involve a lot of orange." Kakashi added in.

Minato looked at his students for a while and then smiled at them with big smiles. They were a really great team.

However back in the kitchen while all of his fellow...future friends (of course he did not know this) were chowing down on breakfast Naruto was searching for the damned book case. He really could not find it and did not know why. Maybe the person in the note could be a bit more specific. And the giant pants were not helping out much either.

He just wanted to finish whatever it was they were supposed to do here and go home and be a bad ass ninja and change whatever bad happened. However the biggest thing he wanted to make sure of was that he did not die. The person in the note had clearly stated that people will die, he just wanted to find a way to prevent that.

And perhaps he could also become someone cool...even as cool as the Yondaime Hokage.

They all sat down after eating and taking their breaks. They were all respectively split up with Naruto having to sit on the ground since Ino and Sakura wanted to sit by Sasuke and since Choji was housing his snacks on the cushion Naruto would've been sitting.

Kushina felt kind of sorry for the blonde kid as he looked around at his peers who were talking amongst each other. He talked briefly with some but most of the time stayed quiet. So she decided they should begin. Standing to her feet she grabbed the book that Naruto had found. It was exactly how the note stated, an orange spine and the hardcover was a dark navy blue. There was no title yet the book was thick.

Clearing her throat she looked to the children who looking up at her in waiting. Holding up the book she shrugged. "All we have to do is read this, then we can go home. Why don't we start now?" She then tossed the book to Obito who looked surprised and bit upset. Yet he was smart on not voicing his frustrations.

"I guess I'll read first." He said simply.

**Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sakura almost fainted.

**Friends or Foes? **

Looking at the Uchiha boy she almost blanched. Why would they be anything less than friends. Sasuke snorted. In his mind they were definitely not friends.

**Twelve years ago a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores!**

Jiraiya frowned. Leaning in to Tsunade he whispered, "This must have happened not to long before these kids were born, or already born."

"Ahem!" Obito gave a sharp look to Jiraiya. "If I am to read I want as little interruptions as possible."

**The ninja rose up to defend their villages. **

**A man with a bloodied head scowled at the creature with disgust. "Hold the attack and wait for the fourth hokage!" He screamed. **

"So the fourth hokage has been chosen."

"You're interrupting yourself, idiot." Rin chided.

"**It's getting closer don't let it near the village!" A wounded man screamed. **

Minato frowned. The attack happened to the hidden leaf, these kids must've been affected heavily by it. But if the fox had gotten out then that meant that…

Kushina looked down at her stomach with rage and sadness. Although the fox did not feel as close as he use to before she could still feel him.

**One shinobi faced the nine tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it into a human body. This ninja was known as the fourth hokage. **

Sakura blanched slightly. "The history books said that the fourth killed the nine tails."

Kushina almost felt like snorting. "Killing a tailed beast is impossible."

**A young blonde boy awoke with a yawn. He smiled slightly to himself when his calendar and the circle date that was there. **

"**Today's the day." He said to himself with a small laugh. **

**As he sat for breakfast he opened up his chopsticks and bowl of ramen-**

"Ugh, it's Naruto." Ino said and looked at her fingernails.

Kushina blinked. "You eat Ramen for breakfast?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly.

"Where are your parents? Don't they tell you to not do that?" Obito asked a bit perpplexed.

All of the Konoha 12 went deathly still and they seemed to have the same facade. They may have made fun Naruto and even been really cruel to him but they never really saw him with parents.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't have any parents."

Minato flinched.

**He began to eat up his ramen. "Let's chow down!" **

**As he finished up he got dressed and put on his trademark goggles looking in the mirror to see his whisker marked face. **

_Another fool that wears those ridiculous goggles, hn. _Both Sasuke and Kakashi thought this to themselves.

**He then proceeded to look down at the wooden table that held his whole entire future. A ninja head band. **

**He then switched the two laughing to himself. **

**As he headed out and walked down the street he saw the strangest thing on a wooden fence. It was a giant lump. However he pretended to ignore it. But when he got closer a young child appeared with his hair up in a ponytail and a green cape over his shoulders. **

"**You're mine Naruto!" He screamed and went to go after the blonde who was not startled at all by the sudden encounter. The young boy then slipped and fell face first on the ground as he slipped on the cover that was supposed to be covering him. **

"Someone that is actually more of an idiot than you, I'm surprised." Kiba said.

"Well it did say he was younger too." Shikamaru piped up.

"Eh, well then it doesn't count."

"**What are you doing, Konohamaru?" He asked the boy on the floor. **

"I don't know anyone by that name!" Naruto stated.

"How about the third hokage's grandson?" Choji asked, since that was the only person he had heard of with that name. Naruto gasped.

"That brat?!"

Tsuande visibly sweat dropped. "I don't think he has the right to call anyone a brat."

"I wonder exactly which of the old man's children had children." Jiraiya added.

Tsunade wondered this too, along with Minato and his team and Kushina.

"**That was a slick move," Konohamaru said in obvious pain. Naruto just stared, unmoved. "That's why I respect you as a rival." **

"**..." **

"You're rival is that eight year old~HAHA-"Kiba laughed with jolly.

"That is sad," Kakashi commented.

"Hn. I've seen him do sadder." Naruto glared at them all as Obito continued.

"**Ugh," Konohamaru said as he began to stand. They stared at each other for a long while before the blonde spoke up. **

"**But I didn't do anything." **

**However Konohamaru didn't seem to hear him as he got his hands in a position to do a jutsu. "Alright," He said with a fierce look. "Fight me fair and square!" **

**Naruto scratched the back of his head with a bored look. "Sorry but I've got an orientation." **

"**Orientation?" Konohamaru asked putting his hand down. **

**Naruto smiled proudly. "That's right. As of today I'm a ninja -ttebayo!" He pointed towards his ninja head band. **

"Could you not say that? I mean one day could not use that stupid catch phrase?" Ino asked looking towards the blonde.

Kushina shrinked into her self. "What's so bad about it?" She murmured to her boyfriend.

Minato shook his head vigorously. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" However his thoughts were on something else entirely as were two sannin and three kids who were looking at the blonde boy in wide eyes.

"So basically this is what would be going on _today _if we weren't here. Right?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "We'd be at orientation right now."

Kankuro frowned. They all seemed pretty old, did they fail at first?

"Requirements are different for the sand village remember?" Temari reminded him.

Jiraiya snorted. "So you brats just graduated. No experience out on real mission or anything.

Naruto wanted to pipe in and say that he did complete a B rank mission but then again the Sandaime asked him to keep it secret. It wasn't like anyone would believe him anyways.

**Konohamaru looked at Naruto in amazement and Naruto chuckled in awe. **

"If all you had to do to get kids to be amazed by you was to be a total idiot then I would've done that from the start." Kiba said.

Sakura huffed. "You are an idiot."

**In a room a girl stood in front of the mirror tying her headband to her head. Her pink hair falling to her back. She hummed a song softly as she smiled at herself in the mirror. **

**However as soon as her mother's voice called for her her whole demeanor changed. **

"**CHA! I'm coming down in a minute!"**

"Bipolar much?" Kiba retorted which earned him a punch to the head but also huge smiles from Obito and Kankuro. Gaara rolled his eyes but he secretly agreed.

**As Sakura walked down the street she was walking fairly slowly, until a girl with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail and her head band was tied around her waist. They looked at each other, with Ino giving her a smirk. **

"**Good morning Sakura." **

**Sakura glared. "Good morning **_**Ino**_**!" **

**Soon they were both walking side by side. **

"**So they actually let you graduate? What a surprise?" Ino said in a snarl. **

"**Those classes are ancient history. We're both ninja now and we're both equal." Sakura tried to be civil. But she didn't really know why. **

_That is odd. _The pinkette thought to herself.

"**I won't lose to you anymore." The pinkette declared. She then sped up, and soon Ino was beside. Then Sakura sped up more, and Ino sped up again. It went on until they were both practically running. **

**Soon everyone was in the classroom. A majority of people surprised that Naruto had graduated. **

Gaara looked to the blonde. He wonded if he was really that much of an idiot.

Kankuro could totally believe it.

**When Naruto tried to greet the pinkette she only pushed him aside. **

"**Move it!" She declared giving him a push to the elbow. **

Minato cringed at this thinking back to when he was in the academy and Kushina would manhandle him. Just looking at the boy he knew there was a connection between them both, a connection he wasn't ready to admit to himself.

Kushina was just clueless and felt like snorting. How could a boy let a girl treat him like _that_!

**Sakura looked over towards Sasuke ignoring the injured blonde beside her. "Hey, Sasuke-kun." She said blushing. The boy cast a look her way with no emotion on his face. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked. **

**However soon Ino was beside her gripping her arm tightly. **

"**Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke."**

"**I got here before you," Sakura hissed trying not to look bad in front of Sasuke. **

"**I got in the classroom first, everybody saw it." Ino declared. **

**Soon all different girls popped up in hopes to sit next to Sasuke giving their reasons why. **

"Oh the fan girls! How I miss those days!" Jiraiya declared.

Tsunade snorted. "What fans girls the one in that book you're making."

Sasuke had no idea what the blonde was talking but he narrow his eyes. "Those girls are troublesome."

**Sasuke turned his head away from the girls and scowled. "Clueless." **

**The Sandaime looked at his crystal ball. "Promising new student Uchiha Sasuke. Is that him?" A person standing beside the Sandaime asked. **

"**Yes he's the one." The Sandaime answered. **

Obito looked towards Sasuke. He wondered what was so special about _him_. Minato wondered the same thing but not as bitterly as Obito. However the next thing was...startling.

"**The only survivor left from the Uchiha clan." Said a woman with fierce red eyes. **

Obito read this his face first confused. "Only survivor?"

Minato's eyes narrowed. He did not like the sound of that. Rin and Kakashi looked towards their friend in slight worry.

"Does that mean-"

"Let's just keep reading." Obito declared. And everyone wondered exactly why the people from the so called _past _were so riled up about it. Especially Sasuke. None of them were Uchiha.

"**That's right." The Sandaime said. **

**And while everyone else was so intent on Sasuke Uchiha a young man with spiky grey hair and a mask over his face-**

"Kakashi?" Rin asked. Obito shrugged.

"I guess so."

The others who did not know the silver haired boy well looked at him long and hard trying to imagine him a bit older.

**watched the crystal ball his eyes on a certain blonde. "Uzumaki Naruto…" He mumbled. **

A long pause was held between them and Naruto huffed out a breath. "Hey why did you stop -ttebayo!"

Everyone else was curious.

"All he did was say Naruto's name. What's so special about it that you had to stop?"

Obito looked towards Kushina who was staring at the blonde. She took in every aspect of him his features his clothes, the way he sat...it was all very odd. Yet at the same time a warmth seemed to bubble up inside her.

Minato looked at Naruto too. He seemed to not want to look them in the eye at all. Did he know? If he did he surely wouldn't have looked so surprised…However as if a ton of bricks had lifted off his shoulders he stood up and walked towards the blonde. He then sat next to him. Kushina did the same and gave him a smile as well as a hug.

For Naruto the whole thing was very weird. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he just had to think that this was what parents felt like...

However for Obito the whole thing was unsettling. He was a bit envious of Naruto. He hadn't even known the blonde for a whole day and the blonde didn't have any super cool jutsus like Kakashi or Rin's heart like Kakashi. Obito had his parents affections and they cared for him but it was just something that Obito could not see that made something in his stomach boil over.

The_ ground shook and the sky turned grey everything seemed to be a darker and a figure laughed as blood was washed onto clothes so easily. His tanned hands ran over the earth as if it would be last time he'd feel it. _

_"Next time..." He mumbled as he fell to his knees.  
_

_"Next time I'll make it right, and fulfill my promise."_

* * *

:3 Thanks for reading... And don't jump to conclusions please...thank you, again!

_Next Chapter Preview: _

_"My first impression of you: I hate you." _


End file.
